El Regreso
by Luna Cunningham
Summary: El nomicon ya no esta muy contento con que el ninja ya no entrene tan seguido y la pase con la banda todo el tiempo y decide enviar en una misión al nomi-Randy para darle una lección al ninja. pero al parecer las cosas no salen como el nomicon las pidió. dos parientes se encuentran, los viejos enemigos pelean y el amor platonico de una humana y un espíritu sale a la vista.
1. Chapter 1

Este es como una continuación de mi primer one-shot *si no lo han leído se los siguieron, para que entiendan algo*. Dedicado a mi hermana, la mejor fan del nomi-Randy (ella invento el nombre de las fans del nomi-Randy: NomiFans). Espero que les guste.

El regreso.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sun Set se uniera a 30 seconds to math y los ayudara a ganar la batalla de las bandas por segundo año consecutivo.

Todo fue excelente para ahora los tres amigos; Randy Cunningham, Howard Winnerman y Sun Set, se volvieron muy unidos y empezaron a componer varias canciones para la banda, la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ensañando y cantando para quien sabe que cosa. Pero al parecer alguien no estaba muy contento con que Randy pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con la banda, ya que no practicaba tan seguido y se desconcentraba mucho en las peleas con los monstruos.

-necesito hacer que se concentre mas, su responsabilidad como el ninja no la esta tomando en cuenta- se decía el nomicon a si mismo- necesito hacerlo entrar en razón, pero las enseñanzas que le doy demora mucho en procesarlas. Tengo que darle una lección, le advertí que tenia que practicar mas seguido, ahora si tengo que tomar medidas extremas, tengo… tengo que liberar al nomi-Randy *recordemos que lo que dijo Randy: "pero el nomi-Randy no es el nomicon". El nomi-Randy VIVE en el nomicon*así se dará cuenta de que tiene que tener mas atención y responsabilidad.

Tenia que hacer que el nomi-Randy tuviera su forma física *obvio, son dos almas (Randy y el nomi-Randy) y un cuerpo (el de Randy). El proceso para hacer que el nomi-Randy tuviera forma física seria lento pero valdría la pena, aunque también tendía sus límites: duraría una semana en forma física y al terminar esa semana volvería al nomicon.

Mientras tanto con "anónima"…

-esta ciudad es mas linda que la anterior en donde vivía, ya quiero entrar a mi nueva escuela Bink- le decía aquella chica rubia a su pequeño camaleón café en su hombro, mientras pasaban por varios locales- wow mira, un foso de los videojuegos, veamos que nos parece.

La chica abrió la puerta del local pero se detuvo al ver un cartel que decía "NO SE PERMITEN MASCOTAS", la chica y su camaleón ya sabían que hacer en esas situaciones, así que la rubia le hizo una señal con la mano y el animalito se escondió en el cuello de ella y lo cubría la larga cabellera, cosa que le causaba cosquillas tanto a ella como a Bink. Entro al local y fue llamada Gler *no se como se escribe, ya saben quien es Gler, el que dice: squi wow amigo, squi wow XD*

-bienvenida al foso de juegos de Gler, llena aquí tu solicitud para poder jugar- dijo entregándole unos papeles, la chica dio sus datos y se los devolvió- muy bien, Wendy adelante.

-gracias- agradeció la chica y se dirigió a los juegos.

En la casa de Randy…

El peli-morado se encontraba vistiéndose para ir con Howard y Sun Set al foso de los videojuegos *jaja que coincidencia lol*, al pasar unos 20 minutos llamaron a la puerta.

-CUNNINGHAM… YA LLEGAMOS- le grito Howard a Randy.

El chico peli-morado bajo a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta…

En el cuarto de Randy, con el nomicon…

-ya estas listo- le decía el nomicon al nomi-Randy- recuerda tu misión, sal ahora- el nomi-Randy se paro a la orilla de de un acantilado y se lanzo quedando afuera de el nomicon.

-muy bien- se dijo a el mismo colocándose la capucha- a los videojuegos, algo me dice que el vago de Randy se encuentra allí- dijo saliendo por la ventana y corrió a toda velocidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ya es hora de irnos Randy- le dijo Sun Set- los padres de Howard trabajan hasta tarde asi que tenemos bastante tiempo.

-claro, esperen voy por el nomic… mi libro- dijo Randy, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, cogió el nomicon y salió por la puerta principal donde se encontraban sus amigos- listo ya podemos irnos- dijo colocando el "libro" en su chaqueta.

Con el nomi-Randy…

Al llegar al foso de los videos juegos entro y fue saludado por varios.

-hola Randy, ota vez por aquí- le dijeron.

Como el tenia que disimular solo dijo:- ja si, solo vine a pasar el rato.

-te vez diferente, me gusta tu nuevo luck- le dijo Gler.

-ammm si, quería un cambio radical pero no tanto- dijo mientras iba hacia su juego favorito: el derriba-tumbas edición IX (9, para los que no han visto números romanos) camino hacia el aparato hasta que una chica le gano.

-wow el derriba-tumbas edición nueve- dijo Wendy con emoción pegándose a la pantalla de el videojuego- ou, perdón, adelante- dijo al ver que el nomi-Randy se quedo mirándola.

Al chico le fascinaron esos ojos color verde- emm yo…- las palabras no le salían, no podía creer que le estaba pasando eso," ¿amor a primera vista?, no puede ser, nose que hacer" pensó el peli-morado. La chica también se que do mirándolo a los ojos "que hermosos ojos tiene sexys ojos azules diría yo (jejej mi hermana les dice así), aunque también tiene facha de ser un chico rebelde y problemático" pensó Wendy. Los dos adolecentes estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que Wendy no se dio cuenta que Bink camino hasta su hombro y trato de llamar la atención, pero nada funciono, hasta que decidió usar una vieja táctica que siempre funcionaba.

-BINK!- se quejo la chica al sentir la lengua de su amiguito en su oreja (jaja como la escena de "enredados" de Disney lol) - te dije que no me hagas eso, es asqueroso- el animalito solo se le burlo.

Al parecer las sorpresas seguían llegando para estos dos tortolos; no se dieron cuenta que Randy, Howard y Sun Set caminaban hacia ellos.

-jaja y cuando el mono aplasto el pastel en su cara…- decía Howard mientras sus amigos no hacían mas que reír- espera Cunningham, porque ese chico tiene tu ropa… y tu cara!

-de que estas habl…- Randy quedo pasmado al ver a su viejo enemigo.

-hola Randy- saludo el nomi-Randy con burla.

-nomi-Randy- dijo Randy apretando las mandíbulas.

-como?- Wendy se volteo y al parecer también quedo en shock- Sun Set?

-pri.. Prima Wendy…

Continuara…

TAN TAN TAAAN ¿Qué hará Randy con el nomi-Randy? ¿Sun Set y Wendy son familiares? ¿Wendy y el nomi-Randy tendrán el amor platónico que siempre soñaron? ¿La rubia y el peli-morado se darán su primer beso? *jaja claro que si, claro que pondré el beso de mi hermana y su amado, pronto conoceré a mi cuñado XD*

Y para las chicas fans del nomi-Randy que quieren matarme por poner a esta pareja yo tengo mis razones: MI HERMANA ES MAS FAN DEL NOMI-RANDY, SE LO MERESE MAS QUE USTEDES.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sun Set- dijo la rubia acercándose a su prima *jajaja si son primas :3*- por… por que no me dijiste que te mudaste aquí?

-mamá no me dejo decirte, ya lo sabes- dijo cabizbaja.

_Flash Black…_

-como que te vas a mudar?- le interrogo la rubia a su prima- no tengo mas amigos además de Bink y tu.

-es por el trabajo de mi madre Wendy, tienes que entenderlo.

-pero a donde te vas a vivir? Espero que no sea muy lejos.

-pues… yo- Sun Set no sabia que decirle, su madre le prohibió avisarle donde iban a viajar para no complicar las cosas entre las primas y que Wendy no quisiera viajar con ellas ya que ella tenia sus obligaciones- no puedo decirte- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-por que no puedes decirme? Acaso la extorsionista de mi tía no quiere que estemos juntas?- una pequeña lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica.

-se que me vas a extrañar- dijo abrazándola- por eso quiero que cuides a Solar- Solar es un camaleón amarillo que le pertenecía a Sun Set.

-pero, la vas a extrañar- dijo tomando el pequeño camaleón en sus manos.

-prefiero que tu lo tengas, así no me vas a olvidar.

-yo jamás te olvidare Sun Set- dijo abrazándola.

-adiós Wendy- dijo saliendo por la puerta de la casa de su prima.

_Fin de Flash Black…_

-espero que hallas cuidado bien a Solar- le interrogo la peli-roja.

-claro que la cuido bien, la alimento pero no sale de casa, esta muy deprimida… espera no cambies de tema- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- por que no contestas mis llamadas?

-no he tenido tiempo- dijo algo sonrojada- la mayor parte del tiempo ensayo con la banda.

-que banda? Quienes son ellos? Emm el es tu novio?- dijo señalado a Randy que estaba mas confundido que nunca.

-NO, NO, NO, NO- gritaron los dos- solo somos amigos- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-emm Sun Set, por favor llevas a tu prima afuera- dijo empujado a las dos chicas hacia la salida- tengo que hablar con ellos en privado- dijo cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

-muy bien Cunningham, vengo a cumplir con mi misión- dijo el nomi-Randy tronando los nudillos.

-que misión?- Howard estaba paralizado.

-al parecer el ninja…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Randy.

-hey, habla mas despacio.

-claro, claro bebe- se burlo en voz baja- al parecer el ninja ya no esta tan concentrado en su obligación…

-jajajaja ombligacion- su burlo Howard.

-y la pasa con su banda- continuo el nomi-Randy- así que entrena en el nomicon mas seguido o el te quitara la mascara del ninja.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Randy y Howard- no me pueden quitar la mascara del ninja, amo mis bombas de humo, mi sable, mis electro-bolas, mis abeja-bol…

-entonces cumple tu obligación como el ninja- le dijo el nomi-Randy casi en un grito.

-yo entreno cuando se me da la gana- dijo sacando el nomicon de su chaqueta y lo abrió en frente del nomi-Randy con la intención de que este desapareciera pero no funciono- vamos nomicon, llévatelo.

Con Sun Set y Wendy…

Las dos estaban muy incomodas juntas; Sun Set por que sabia que su prima le haría muchas preguntas y Wendy porque estaba feliz de volver a ver a su prima pero todavía le tenia rencor por no contarle sobre a que ciudad se iba a mudar.

-emmm- dijo Sun Set para romper el silencio- me dijiste que Solar esta triste, será mejor que la visite.

-seria buena idea- le respondió Wendy- mamá esta en el trabajo así que sígueme, por aquí es la casa.

Las dos chicas se fueron del lugar conversando acerca de eneros de música, la ropa nueva, en que escuela estudiaría Wendy, etc.

Con el nomi-Randy, Randy y Howard…

-jajaja- se burlo el nomi-Randy- no lo vez? El nomicon me dio el cuerpo de un humano con tablee de que yo te haga entrar en razón, por las buenas o por las malas- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

-ja adiós- dijo dándole la espalda, Howard solo lo siguió. Los dos chicos salieron del foso de los videojuegos en busca de las dos primas- que extraño, no están aquí.

-Cunningham, son solo chicas, tal vez fueron a visitase, a pintarse las uñas, a un spa, a conducir autos velozmente. Relájate y vámonos, jugaremos el derriba-tumbas en mi casa- dijo jalándolo de la chaqueta en dirección a su casa.

Con Sun Set y Wendy…

-aquí esta Solar- dijo la rubia entregándole el pequeño camaleón a Sun Set, este no hizo mas que chillar de alegría.

-yo también te extrañe Solar- dijo acariciándole la cabecita- aunque fueran unas pocas semanas.

Aprovechando que la mamá de Wendy no estaba se dedicaron a hacer lo que extrañaban: hablar sobre asuntos personales *jajaja lo que hago con mi hermana XD*, lo que les había pasado en las ultimas semanas, comieron bocadillos, colocaron la música a todo volumen hasta que llego la noche y Sun Set se tenia que ir.

-ash, ya me tengo que ir, mi madre llega en 10 minutos- dijo la peli-roja observando su reloj.

-te acompaño- las dos chicas corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa de Sun Set.

-adiós- dijo abrazando a su prima- nos vemos mañana- Sun Set entro en la casa mientras Wendy retomaba su camino a quien sabe donde. El celular de la rubia sono.

-emm, hola- dijo contestando.

-_Wendy, mi niña_- era su madre- _voy a llegar tarde a casa, ya sabes que hacer y no duermas tarde._

-okay, voy a prepararme la cena y le daré de comer a Blink ya se que hacer no soy una niña.

_-claro que si, sigues siendo mi niña de 14 años_- dijo en tono burlón pero a Wendy no le importo ya que estaba acostumbrada desde hace 3 años.

Rodando los ojos- pff adiós y como cuanto te demoras, por curiosidad.

-_unas tres horas, ya sabes no duermas tarde y nada de ver películas de miedo._

-claro claro, adiós- dijo colgando.

Retomo su camino hacia una pizzería que había visto mientras caminaba- Blink, sabes si esta mal enamorarse- le hablo al camaleón café en su hombro, este solo chillo confundido- es que, desde que vi esos hermosos ojos azules de el chico de la capucha no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Con el nomi-Randy…

-tengo que hacer entrar en razón a ese bebe de una vez por todas- se decía así mismo mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos- por las buenas o por las malas… pero no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a esa chica oji-verde, esos hermosos ojos me hipnotizan… ¿que estoy diciendo? No tengo tiempo para eso, necesito completar mi misión… ese hermoso cabello rubio es tan sedoso, quisiera acariciarlo… CONTROLATE YA!- grito dándose una bofetada a si mismo- auch!- dijo sobándose la mejilla.

En eso vio a Wendy entrar en una pizzería- ella es? Si ella es la rubia, como es que se llama? Algo como Guindi, Gendi, Wendy, si ese es… pero que esta haciendo en las calles a esta hora? Será mejor que la acompañe… NO! Tengo que buscar a Cunningham… pero a estas horas la ciudad es muy peligrosa, solo la acompañare a su casa es todo… detente, no voy a ir… es solo unos minutos… claro que n… VOY A IR CON ELLA!- una gran lucha interna se libró por ir o no ir, pero en fin fue con ella.

-por favor una pizza mediana para comer aquí- pidió la chica al cocinero.

-hola Wendy- dijo el nomi-Randy recostándose en el mostrador al lado de ella.

La chica se asusto un poco pero se relajo al saber que era el- uff eres tu, hola veo que ya sabes mi nombre.

-pues si, lo escuche de la chica peli-roja, tu prima cierto?

-sip, ella es mi prima. Pero… yo no es tu nombre, cual es?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad mirándolo a los ojos.

-emmm- no sabia que decirle, solo le decían "nomi-Randy" pero el sabia que ese nombre seria muy raro- soy Kliser (pronunciación: Claiser :D)- fue el único nombre que se le vino a la mente.

-Kliser, lindo nombre… quieres comer pizza?- le pregunto con cierta ternura.

-ammm claro!

Continuara…

Uff pobre nomi-Randy, esta mas confundido que yo…

Una pregunta: quien quiere que Randy y Sun Set sean novios? Es que mi hermana y yo ya estamos cansadas de de esa parejita de Randy y Theresa así que queremos hacer un cambio :) y ya que mi hermana y yo queremos que Randy y Sun Set sean novios ya vamos 2 XD.+

Denle like a mi pagina en facebook "Luna Cunningham" pliss…


	3. Chapter 3

–Aquí esta tu pizza –Dijo el pizzero entregándole la pizza en un plato –Son 10 dólares.

–Aquí tiene –Dijo entregándole el dinero –Ven vamos a sentarnos –Dijo guiando al nomi-Randy a una mesa. Los dos adolecentes se sentaron, Wendy coloco la pizza en la mesa y empezó a comer pero noto que "Kliser" ni tocaba la comida –Que pasa? No te gusta este tipo de pizza? Si quieres la puedo cambiar –Dijo levantándose pero "Kliser" la cogió del antebrazo.

–No, tranquila –Dijo soltándola –No es que no me guste ese tipo de pizza, solo que… De donde vengo no comemos pizza.

–Wow, no comen pizza? Que tortura –Dijo tomando un trozo –Entonces… No sabes como comerla.

–Pues, creo que no… No se.

–Acércate –El nomi-Randy se levanto un poco de el asiento acercándose a Wendy –Muerde –dijo colocando el trozo de pizza al frente de el.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un buen mordisco a la pizza- Wow, esta riquísima- dijo con la boca llena.

–Así es como se come la pizza, no es muy difícil –Dijo entregándole el trozo de pizza que este había mordido.

–Ja claro que no –Dijo devorando el trozo completo.

Pasaron menos de 20 minutos antes de que el nomi-Randy se acabara la pizza y claro, como en esos momentos que estaba con Wendy se comportaba como un caballero y le dejaba su parte.

–Y… Dime; ese chico que nos encontramos en el foso de los videojuegos, por que tiene tu misma ropa; y tu misma cara –Pregunto Wendy bastante dudosa.

–Pues el universo es muy grande, en algún lugar hay una copia tuya –Dijo el nomi-Randy muy fresco –Y yo ya encontré mi copia o mi copia original… Es un tema muy complicado.

–Ja eso se nota –Dijo dándole una vistazo a la ventana del local –DIOS SANTO! Ya me tengo que ir, es muy tarde.

–Tu madre te va a castigar?

–No, no es eso –Dijo levantándose del asiento- Mira la hora, ya es muy tarde y es muy peligroso.

–Debiste haberlo pensado antes de venir a comer pizza en un local –Dijo el nomi-Randy levantándose –Te acompaño –Guiñándole un ojo.

–Cla- claro –Tartamudeando.

Los dos chicos salieron del local hacia la fría calle donde varios "personajes" considerados como peligrosos hoy en día empezaron a caminar por los lados de la pareja, pero, como el nomi-Randy quería proteger a su ahora chica especial y no quería que se sienta amenazada así que a todos los que se les acercaban les dirigía una mirada acecina colocando los ojos de rojo (como la escena de "preguntar o no preguntar "que coloca los ojos rojos… ya saben :D) pero esta vez tenia una mirada seria en lugar de una sonrisa diabólica (lo recuerdan?). Al llegar a casa de la rubia el nomi-Randy (saben? Mejor digámosle Kliser, es que ya me acostumbre XD) se quedo parado en la entrada de el jardín.

–Emmm no quieres entrar – Dijo Wendy abriendo mas la puerta –Esta haciendo mucho frio.

–No gracias, me están esperando en otro… Lugar –Pero la verdad es que no existía tal lugar y nadie lo esperaba.

–Okay –Dijo la rubia entrando a la casa –Oye una pregunta, tu por casualidad estudias en la secundaria Norrisville?

–Emmm tu estudias ahí?

–Yo pregunte primero.

–Y yo segundo.

–Mañana empiezo las clases allá en noveno grado.

–Bien, yo estudio ahí desde… El primer grado? –Dijo alzando la mirada al cielo como si la respuesta estuviera en las estrellas.

–Me estas preguntando o es la respuesta? –Rio Wendy.

–Es la respuesta, y también voy a noveno grado.

–Entonces te veo en clases mañana –Dijo Wendy tomando a Blink de su hombro- Adiós Klises.

–Adiós Wendy –Dijo "Kliser" (ya saben que lo vamos a llamar así de ahora en adelante) –retomando su camino hacia quien sabe donde.

PDV de Kliser…

Como le diré que soy inmortal? Como me pude enamorar tan fácilmente?... Tendré que cumplir mi misión y alejarme de ella para no hacerle daño. Primero que todo ir mañana a la secundaria Norrisville y hacer que ese bebé entre al nomicon, será fácil… Arg! Pero que dirá Wendy?... solo me quedan seis días.

Fin de PDV de Kliser…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Randy se estaba alistando para ir a estudiar; la misma rutina de todos los días: Se levantaba 20 minutos tarde, volaba literalmente al dañarse, vestirse y desayudar después de recordar de que no hizo la tarea de aquel día. Salió corriendo a la casa de Howard el cual acababa de salir despeinado.

–Hey, 20 minutos mas otra vez? –Le dijo Randy con burla.

–Al menos si hago mi tarea –Dijo Howard mientras corría al lado de Randy –, o eso es lo que creen mis padres.

Al llegar a la escuela subieron las escaleras despacio ya que la carrera fue muy agotadora. Al llegar a "la sima" que pareció una eternidad lograron ver al nomi-Randy recostado contra la pared; Randy ni le dirigió la palabra, solo le dio una mirada acecina y siguió su camino, no quería tener inconvenientes.

–Hey Cunningham –Hablo Howard –Porque no metes al tipo en el nomicon de una vez por todas?

–No puedo hacerlo, ya viste tu mismo que trate de devolverlo a donde pertenece pero no puedo y tampoco quiero entrar al nomicon con ese tipo aquí afuera.

–Y que pasara cuando el nomicon tenga mas ataques listos para enseñarte? O tenga mas bolas con poderes? Como una hierro-bola ninja o una red-bola ninja (jejej mis inventos :3) –Mientras Howard hablaba sobre todas esas cosas, Randy ponía una cara de desesperado y se jalaba el pelo con cada palabra –O que tal si…

–HOWARD CALLATE! –Con ese grito Randy hizo que Howard se callara y no solo eso; todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en el pasillos voltearon para ver a un sonrojado Randy –Mejor nos vamos.

* * *

><p>Con Kliser…<p>

A lo lejos noto que Wendy estaba llegando a la escuela; la chica subió las escaleras y se encontró con su amigo (pronto amigos con derechos XD) que se estaba alejando de donde estaba.

–Hola Kliser –Saludo la chica –Porque te estabas yendo?

–Emm no por nada, por fin llegaste preciosa –Le coqueteo el –Como dormiste?

–Bien gracias –Respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los dos chicos anduvieron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al aula donde era su primera clase.

–No vas a entrar? –Le pregunto la rubia.

–No… Esa no es mi primera clase –Busco una excusa ya que al no estar inscrito en esa escuela no puede entrar en las clases.

–Okay –Dijo la oji-verde –Adiós nos vemos en el almuerzo?

–Claro que si –Le respondió alejándose para salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Con SunSet…<p>

La chica entro a su primera clase la cual era la clase de ciencias. Se sentó como de costumbre al lado de Randy y para mala o buena de los dos como todos los lunes tenían que sentarse juntos ya que la primera hora Howard estaba en clase de matemáticas.

–Hola Randy –Saludo SunSet.

–Hola –Dijo el chico –, Oye hiciste la tarea de ciencias?

–Solo la hice para que no repruebes –Respondió la chica entregándole el cuaderno.

–Gracias –De inmediato saco sus lapiceros y empezó a copiar a la velocidad de la luz.

La peli-roja saco de su mochila una barra de chocolate y una carta que decía con letras bien grandes "GRACIAS POR TU AMISTAD :D"; la chica suspiro y le toco el hombro ligeramente.

–Oye Randy –Dijo extendiendo su regalo –Quiero regalarte esto.(WOW típico de hermanas: en un fic mi hermana puso que la chica le dedico una canción al chico y en el mío la chica le regala chocolates al chico lol las dos hacemos el cambio XD)

–Wow gracias –Dijo abrazándola –Pronto te traeré un regalo a ti, tu eres la que lo merece.

–Gracias y de nada –Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>HOLIIIIII VOLVI! Perdón por la demora, se que me demore actualizándolo; para los que leen los fics de mi hermana debieron notar que ella también se demoro en actualizarlo : MALDITA FLOGERA… Como ella lo prometió yo también lo prometo: subiré la siguiente parte eeeeeeeell JUEVES :3

Votaciones para la pareja de Randy x SunSet:

Que si sean pareja: 2 votos (mi hermana y yo XD)

Que no sean pareja: 0 votos.

Ya que la mayoría gana tal vez los coloque como pareja ya vieron hubo el primer SunDY (combinación de SunSet y Randy XD suena raro)

CHAOOS


	4. Chapter 4

Al salir de las primeras clases SunSet se dirigió hacia la cafetería en donde se encontraría con su prima, la cual ya estaba esperándola.

–Hola, Wendy –La saludo SunSet – ¿Estas buscando a alguien? –Le pregunto ya que la vio recorriendo con la vista la cafetería.

–Emm pues si, estaba esperando a alguien… además de ti –Eso ultimo lo susurro, pero lo susurro un poquito alto.

–Aaaaa a alguien –Le fastidio con una sonrisa picara.

–Ya cállate y vallamos a comprar el almuerzo

–Ja! No quieres hablar del tema, eh? Dime, como se llama?

– ¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿De quien? Ya cierra la boca y vámonos –La rubia se dio media vuelta, provocando que su cabello pringara a SunSet, camino hacia una mesa y se sentó junto a unas chicas que conoció en clase.

–Lleva apenas dos días y ya conoció a un chico –Se dijo SunSet a si misma.

Con Kliser…

Se encontraba sentado en una banca de el jardín del la escuela, perdido en sus pensamientos. De tanto fantasear con el amor, su plan, de cómo convencer a Randy, se esfumo de su mente.

–Ahora me acosas entrando en la escuela –Le hablo Randy acercándose –Se que tramas, y esta vez lo digo en serio. No entrare al nomicon hasta cuando se me de la gana, y ahora no las tengo –Randy se paró en frente de el.

– ¿Sabes cual seria un regalo adecuado para una chica? A una amiga en general –Le pregunto Kliser mirándolo a los ojos.

–Emm… ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

–Hey, tu llevas mas tiempo conviviendo con las personas como para saber que les gusta ¿No?

–Pues podrías darle unos chocolates, flores, un abrazo, un beso en los… –Randy se cubrió la boca antes de decir lo que iba a decir – ¿Quien es la chica?

– ¿Recuerdas a la prima de tu amiga peli-roja? –Le confesó ya que al no vivir en ese mundo no tenia ni idea de que le tenia que dar pena decir y que no.

– ¿Hablas de Wendy? –Le pregunto Randy incrédulo.

–A que otra prima de esa peli-roja conoces –Le respondió con sarcasmo.

–Emm… ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo?

–Pues no se –Le dijo levantándose –Dime tu.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas Randy dio media vuelta y se alejo pero se retracto al notar que fue por el camino equivocado y con cara de tonto fue por otro camino. Kliser noto que no fue porque tomo el camino incorrecto, si no fue porque SunSet se encontraba en el camino por donde fue Randy.

–No fue cara de tonto –Se dijo Kliser a si mismo –Fue cara de idiota enamorado.

Después de haberse retractado del camino que tomo no dejo de pensar en SunSet. Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y toco la carta y la barra de chocolate que le regalo su amiga y lo empezó a deleitar trozo por trozo.

–Esta muy rico este chocolate –Se dijo a si mismo –Me imagino si los labios de SunSet sabrán así.

Continuara… -_-

Se que me demore muuuuchoooooo actualizándolo y esta muuuuuy corto y también esta muuuuuy meloso, por petición de alguien ¬¬.

Solo digo que espero que no hallan olvidado este fic y con la inspiración de vuelta actualizare mas seguido.

Como tengo flojera de seguir escribiendo solo digo esto.

¿Reviews?


End file.
